coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Carver
Andy Carver is a character on Coronation Street, who first appeared in September 2014. He was initially introduced as Michael Rodwell's long lost son Gavin, however this turned out to be untrue. He is played by Oliver Farnworth. Biography Backstory Much of Andy's past isn't know, except that he didn't have a good relationship with his father. In his adulthood he became friends with a man named Gavin Rodwell and they worked in a bar together, before then sharing a flat. Gavin would tell Andy about his absent father Michael Rodwell, and despite having no memory of him (due to Michael walking out when he was 3) Gavin badmouthed Michael and saw him as a loser. 2014-2017 In September 2014 Michael attempted to contact Gavin to try and tell him he had a hereditary heart condition and left a letter at his flat. At this point Andy was there on his own as Gavin had run off with his girlfriend, leaving Andy to struggle with the rent. Finding the letter, he decided to use the opportunity to pose as Gavin and met with Michael at the Bistro on Coronation Street. Andy felt he could make a fool out of Michael, but at the same time try and get some money out of him. Despite the stories from Gavin about Michael being a loser, Andy felt sympathy for him as it was clear that Michael felt guilt over abandoning Gavin and warmed up to him. The Gavin facade got out of hand and Andy found himself working at the Bistro and started dating Steph Britton. Upon finding out about the heart condition, Andy attempted to contact Gavin but to no avail. On New Year's Eve after Leanne Tilsley was reinstated as the manager of the Bistro she asked him for references, national insurance number and bank details, which caused an already uneasy Andy great panic. However he managed to get hold of Gavin's National Insurance Number, but said he had trouble with his banking due to a hack. On New Year's Day, Andy and Steph kissed. A guilty Andy confessed the truth to Steph after Michael suffered a shock collapse, and told her about Gavin running off with his girlfriend and leaving him in the lurch. He told her the meeting with Michael was initially going to be a prank, but he saw that he was a decent man who wanted to make up for past mistakes. Andy decided he would tell Michael the truth, however he and Steph decided against it after finding out Michael would be requiring open heart surgery, and that telling him the truth would most likely kill him due to shock. Things looked to come tumbling down following the unexpected return of Gavin, who arrived back from Thailand following relationship problems. Gavin came across Steph in him and Andy's flat, and soon found out the truth that Andy has been using his identity and corresponding with Michael. Andy tried to tell Gavin that Michael was a change man and felt guilty over what happened, but Gavin was less sympathetic and threatened to expose Andy's deceit. Later that evening Gavin arrived at the Rovers Return Inn whilst Andy was sharing a drink with Steph, Michael and Michael's fiancée Gail McIntyre, and taking Andy to the side informed him that he would keep silent on the condition that he paid him £5,000. Andy stole from the Bistro (with the claim he was mugged) and paid off Gavin, but it became clear he wouldn't give up so easily and later paid a visit to Gail and extorted what money she had left out of her. Gavin later died in a car crash, leaving Andy, Steph and Gail shocked. Gail would then attend Gavin's funeral with his mother Susan Meldrum. After Gail's son David Platt caught her leaving flowers on Gavin's grave (as she was filling in for an oblivious Michael) he found out the truth. He used this information to blackmail Andy into helping him try and get rid of drug dealer Callum Logan, who was the biological father to David's stepson Max Turner and was in a feud with David and trying to gain custody of the boy. David made Andy buy drugs, before driving him to Callum's haunt the Dog and Gun, telling him to place the drugs in Callum's vehicle, so then David could have him reported. Andy went along with it, but ended up being caught by Callum and his gang and taken to the back of the Dog and Gun where they threatened him with violence unless he told them what was going on. David turned up and told them he was responsible, and they let Andy go and Callum had David beaten up. Andy returned to his birthday party and told a shocked Steph what happened. David was later let go by Callum and returned to his home bruised, although kept what happened to himself. In June 2015 the truth about Andy came out when Gavin's mother sent Michael a photo album about Gavin. An awkward Andy sat there as Michael flipped through the photos, and came to the realisation they weren't the same person. This caused Michael to walk out on Gail, seeing their marriage as over. Andy wasn't implemented in the fraud and despite the truth getting out continued working at the Bistro as he was a good employee. Although Michael didn't want to return to Gail (having found a new interest in her rival Eileen Grimshaw) he began to patch things up with Andy and even moved in with him and Steph at their flat. Following Michael's breakup from Eileen after she started a relationship with Pat Phelan, Michael decided to leave for Brighton in March 2016 and sell ice cream. Andy later paid Michael a visit. Michael returned in July that year, around the time when Phelan suggested to Eileen they should put up the rent on Andy and Steph's flat (the flat along with the Builder's Yard next door belonged to her son Jason Grimshaw). Michael offered to move back in with them to help with the rent, which annoyed Phelan. Andy was devastated when Michael passed away in November 2016 following a heart attack. However he became suspicious that Phelan may have had something to do with it. Andy paid Phelan a visit and him and Eileen's home Number 11 Coronation Street, and although Phelan tried to put on the act of feeling bad for what happened, Andy saw through his lies. At one point when Andy and Phelan crossed paths in the street, Phelan asked him how his novel he was writing was coming along, and Andy revealed the book was about a bad man who would have what is coming to him. In December when Phelan was locking up the Builder's Yard for the night, Andy sneaked up and hit Phelan over the head, knocking him unconscious. Andy acted like something happened and returned to the flat, and only came out when Steph came across Phelan when returning him and called for him. As Andy checked for Phelan's pulse (which was still there) Steph called the emergency services. The following day the police investigated the assault, and Kevin Webster became a suspect (as he hated Phelan also and was seen getting into a confrontation). Eileen visited Andy and Steph and requested that they come to the hospital in person as he wanted to thank them for saving him. Steph took a nervous Andy along. Andy felt uneasy as Phelan began pondering about who attacked him. When both men ended up along, Phelan revealed to Andy he knew it was him, and that he is now his. Phelan told Andy to come and see him the next day, or he would tell the police everything that happened. Trivia *Andy attacking Pat Phelan is a reminiscent of a storyline featuring Phelan in his original stint back in early 2014 in which he was attacked by Gary Windass. The attack was followed up by Phelan using it to make them do his bidding and keep them under his thumb on the condition he doesn't go to the police. Background information *Andy's introduction to the show was initially reported by the press as being the debut of Michael's son Gavin, a character who was previously spoken of by the character. However it was made clear earlier on that Andy was not Gavin. Andy continued to be credited as Gavin Rodwell until January 2015, in which he was finally credited as his actual name after it was revealed. Memorable Info Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:2010s characters Category:1985 Births Category:Characters last seen in 2017